brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 October 2017
05:53 say that? 05:53 well um 05:53 just wanted someone to hear this 05:53 I guess 05:59 umm 05:59 I dont want try get psychological here as there are almost lot of motives to say that xd 05:59 and I dont even know much about you to understand which one fits for you the most 06:08 i can't understand you 06:21 Hi 06:21 gello 06:24 Got it 06:24 o/ 06:24 it does work here 06:26 I'm lagging so much with writing the story 06:27 k 06:36 How is everyone? 06:36 good 06:38 Lav was too bored 06:38 lav came back 06:40 lav pm 06:50 Ima ghost 06:50 sup my ghostly friend 06:50 �� 06:55 Hi 06:55 Oh, dang 07:07 Ummm 07:11 Just had to deal with someone taking images from a website and adding them to a custom without any sources or permissions to do so 07:19 Test 07:20 working 07:21 just had to backup the mcpe world I am playing 07:21 last time the device crashed and now suddenly 20x20 blocks sized areas randomly dissapeared from the map 07:21 Minecraft? 07:22 yea 07:22 kool 07:22 How do you like my pfp? 07:23 wikia showing me the contributor iamge as yours 07:24 lol and now for me 07:25 What? 07:25 it showing me that me and you have no profile pic 07:25 it happend for me once 07:25 'bout to say that 07:29 it's showing me hitler looking guy as your profile pic now 07:29 good 07:29 why is that good? 07:29 it is showing me your SU pic 07:29 Because that is my PFP 07:30 Hitler? 07:31 :? 07:33 yes 07:33 That is not good 07:33 it can be harmful to people 07:33 anything wrong with it? 07:33 wrong with it? 07:33 I dont watn to be rude 07:33 Hitler is not funny 07:33 but you know what that guy did 07:33 any rules against it? 07:34 Yes 07:34 world war 2 07:34 It is an offensive image 07:34 killed more then 6,000,000 people 07:34 some people just cant hear that name or see that fave 07:34 It was more than that Dadaw 07:34 i know 07:34 it was meant to be funny i presume 07:34 but k then 07:34 I believe the holocaust got 6 mill, I think the war git something like 40 mil 07:35 yeah I know Lav 07:35 You will need to change it immediately 07:35 I'll change it 07:35 I like WW2 too, but having an image of Hitler as your profile pic is a step too far 07:36 Wait but he's smile-ing so its good lol k 07:36 No, it's not good 07:36 i was joking 07:36 Well that wasn't very funny 07:36 My computer is locking up 07:37 Chat will be locking up when I ban you from it if that avatar hasn't changed in the next five minutes 07:37 I'm trying to change it now 07:37 but my computer 07:38 Is not my problem 07:38 Kk it is done 07:38 Good 07:39 It is still showing Pooh as my pfp for me on this chat 07:39 now the god ol' pp 07:39 Well that's not offensive so that doesn't bother me 07:40 It is offensive to me 07:40 ? 07:40 joke 07:40 Then why did you make it your avatar in the first place? 07:40 joke mate 07:41 You clearly don't understand the idea of humour in the English language, because 99% of these remarks you say are jokes are not funny 07:41 A joke is funny 07:41 I'm just bad at joke on here 07:42 Before you type it, maybe consider whether or not you find it funny, or perhaps ask someone near to you if they find it funny 07:42 k 07:44 But what if my ONLY friend has a bad sense of humor? 07:45 Then steer clear of making jokes here 07:47 Hi everyone! 07:47 gello 07:47 hi 07:48 is shiva coming? 07:48 I think I made a joke 07:48 Hi 07:48 Coming in minutes, Dadaw. 07:48 good 07:50 Probably. 07:53 Ummm... anybody read my stories lately? 07:57 Not yeet. 07:57 k 07:59 I'm bored 07:59 anybody else? 07:59 Not yet 07:59 When will you be? 08:00 I don't know 08:01 i am bored 08:01 me too 08:02 I'm getting out of here before I create more "drama" 08:03 Maybe if my husband comes, you won't get bored? 08:03 maybe 08:04 I know, how to summon him. 08:04 k 08:04 You don't need to leave, just think before you type things in 08:04 K, anyway is my birthday against the rules? 08:04 Shiv is a levitator. 08:05 cool 08:05 (now waiting) 08:05 No, of course not 08:05 k 08:05 Hi 08:06 fluttershy do you mean that Shiva is actually ludo and he is using Levitato to get rid of King River? 08:06 gello 2017 10 08